legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mounts
Mounts 'are an act of travel in A Legend's Legacy and a much sought after form of transportation that grants increased movement speed. Players ride atop the back of the mounts (or machines). Many classes can summon mounts. Mount travel is always faster than just walking and (if applicable) using abilities. Flying mounts weren't introduced until Patch X-5: Into the Realm of Nightmares, and they serve as an advantage into the game as well as speed. Mounts are faster dependent on their rarity (except for classes that summon at Level 20 or 40) and in order to use mounts (air, land, and sea) a license must be purchased. Licenses must be additionally purchased to fly in other areas such as the Kingdom of the New Sigil. Mounts have a renowned price but are acceptable and worth it in compensatory terms. Not all mounts need to be bought, and the majority of them are rare drops from instances. Most of these mounts are from uber dungeons are legendary or godly. Ones from 5-man are epic. In A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated, fabled mounts were introduced, which were incredibly fast mounts yet don't last forever. In Patch X-10: End of the Legacy, majestic mounts were introduced, and are extremely fast mounts yet require arduous methods to achieve them. Several skills allow the creation of mounts, such as Woodcutting and Engineering. Mount skills and abilities 'Beginner: Level 55 At Level 55, players may visit a stable keeper or riding trainer to learn how to use epic mounts (starting off with land mounts) for 25 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070321014528/wowwiki/images/1/10/Gold.png. Mounts cost an extra 10 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070321014528/wowwiki/images/1/10/Gold.png. 'Flight License (60+)' In later zones within the game at 60 or above, players may go to a flight trainer to be able to fly epic mounts until Level 70 when they can fly legendary mounts. It costs 50 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070321014528/wowwiki/images/1/10/Gold.png. Each flying mount costs (at epic) 25 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070321014528/wowwiki/images/1/10/Gold.png. 'Boater's License (5+)' Once a player has 5 Woodcutting or Engineering or Crafting, they may buy a Boater's License for 50 Silver. This allows them to build boats or watercraft and later on, flying mounts. Intermediate: Level 70 Advanced: Level 85 Fabled: Level 95 Majestic: Level 100 Sigil Wisdom Majestic II: Level 110 Mount Chart Once you are Level 55, you can purchase your first mount. However, at Level 20 and 40 you can summon a mount to your will also, but it will not be as good, and it requires mana, and learning. You can make water mounts at any time and use them as well, however, they can only be used on water. Technically speaking, only ground and air mounts are epic rarity and above whereas water mounts are all rarity, specifically with canoes. Water mounts can be more than canoes, such as a Sea Dragon. List of Mounts See: List of Mounts Obtaining *At Level 20 to 40 you can summon a mount. *Woodcutters can make a canoe to act as a water mount. *Some mounts can be dropped off mobs or bosses. *Some are given from certain achievements. *Buying from the Store. Majestic Mounts Majestic Mounts are the fastest thing alive, and are incredibly hard to get. Currently, 7 Majestic Mounts exist in game. *Reins of the Goddragon *Death's Chariot Talisman *Reins of the Deathdragon of the Sea *Reins of Slifer *Reins of Rubnus *Reins of Wyrmaxx *Majestic Death Chopper